1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for holding material, and more particularly, to a receptacle having multiple compartments for holding different materials separate from one another in a single housing. The receptacle of the invention is especially suited for storing recyclable household refuse, such as metal, plastic, glass and paper.
2. Prior Art
In the past, little thought was given to the collection and disposal of refuse, especially that normally generated by a typical household. Consequently, all types of refuse, including glass, metal, plastic, paper and other material has been disposed of in a common receptacle or container.
In recent years, however, ecological concerns have led to the desirability, if not the need, to separate refuse into different, recyclable components, i.e., glass, metal, plastic, paper and other materials. Public agencies have encouraged separation of refuse into broad recyclable categories, and public and private waste management companies have provided different receptacles for use by the consumer in disposing of different materials.
In order to facilitate separation and storage of the different recyclable materials, a variety of multi-compartmented trash receptacles have been developed for use by the consumer. Such prior art receptacles are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,682,699, 4,801,034, 4,821,903, 4,834,253, 5,143,246 and 5,392,942. All of these patentable devices provide multiple compartments for receiving and storing different types of refuse, such as plastic, metal and glass, for example. Some of them further comprise an outer housing in which plural containers are received for storing the different types of refuse. Others, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,903, simply provide a frame work for holding and supporting multiple containers for the different types of refuse. Some of these patents also provide a cover for the housing that holds the multiple containers, and other of these patents provide separate lids or covers on the outer housing for each container held therein.
In these prior art receptacles, the housing cover must be removed before refuse can be placed in any of the containers held in the housing, or as in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,942, the housing itself does not have a cover, per se, but instead individual covers or lid are provided for covering each container held in the housing.
While the prior art receptacles discussed above afford many advantages in the separation, storage and collection of different kinds of household refuse, they still do not provide the ease of use, compact design, and sanitary conditions desirable for use by the average consumer.
Accordingly, there is need for a receptacle for storing different kinds of refuse or other materials, in which the receptacle is simple in construction and economical to produce, and which is compact and easy to use, especially in a home environment, and which further provides a sanitary environment when in use.